Elven dictionary
A list of words in the elven language. A Aeloulaeva - When peace meet. This word is used to mean a four-year span of time, that begins and ends on Shieldmeet. See also: Pyesigen. Akh'Faer - Army of the Art. A collective term for the magical military of Cormanthyr used during the Fall of Myth Drannor. Singular: Akh'Faern. Akh'Velahr - Army of Arms. A collective term for the standard military of Cormanthyr used during the Fall of Myth Drannor. Singular: Akh'Velahrn. Ansrivarr - Memory. Ar'Cor'Kerym - Rulers' Blade, one of the three elfblades. Ary'Faern'Kerym - Artblade, one of the three elfblades. Ary'Velahr'Kerym - Warblade, one of the three elfblades. Arselu'Tel'Quess - The Great Art of the People, meaning Elven High Magic. A’A’Sum – ‘Grandaughter’ (Daughter of Daughter) Adoe – ‘Time’ Adoessuor - ‘The Reverie of Ages’ (High Magic Ritual) Adomhoar – ‘Unrest’ Ado – ‘Peaceful’ Adofaer – ‘Peaceful Magic’ Adofhaor – ‘Peaceful Transformation’ Adoivaealumanth – ‘Peaceful Light Water Vow’ Adon – ‘Peace’ Adoness - ‘Peacekeeper’ Aegis – ‘Protection’ Aegisess - ‘Bringer of Protection’ Aegisir – ‘Guardianship’ Aegiskeryn – ‘Protection Warrior’ (Shield Golem) Aelou – “Meeting’ Aeloulaev - ‘When Peaces Meets’ (Collective Term for Four Years) * Interchangeable with Pyesigen Aeloulaeva - ‘When Peaces Meets’ (Collective Term for Four Years Pluralized) *Interchangeable with Pyesigen Aerasumé – ‘Silvermoon of the Evening’ aerister - teacher aes - hunted Aestar’Khol - ‘Marriage Stone’ A’E’Sum - ‘Granddaughter’ (Daughter of Son) Aethen - ‘Others’ (Non-Elf Slang) Ahkiilor - ‘Place of Duty’ (“City Hall” of Myth Drannor) Ahnvae – ‘Night’ Ahrmaesuol - ‘Restoration’ (High Magic Ritual) Ahrn – ‘One Who Wields’ Ai Armiel Telere Maenen Hir – ‘You Hold My Heart Forever’ Aillesel Seldarie - ‘May the Seldarine Save Us’ Akai’ye – ‘Ancient/Primeval’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Akh – ‘Duty’, ‘Need’ Akh’Aegis – ‘Duty of Protection’ Akhelbhen – ‘He whom Magic, Duty, and Honor Defines’ Akh’Faen’Tel’Quess - ‘Life of Duty; Form of the Peoples Need’ (High Magic Ritual) Akh'Faer - 'Army of Art' Akh'Faern - ‘One of the Army of Art’(Wizard) Akhrasut Neth – ‘Mother’s Bed’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Akhrua – ‘Warrior’ Akh'Velahr - 'Army of Arms' Akh'Velahrn - ‘Soldier’Alae – ‘Fortunate Meeting’ Alet – ‘Come’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Al Hond Ebrath, Uol Tath Shantar En Tath Lalala Ol Hond Ebrath – ‘A True Friend, As The Trees And The Water Are True Friends’ Aleirin – ‘Rapport’ Aleiryid – ‘Rapport’ (Life-Mate Only) Alu – ‘Water’ Alu’Dala – ‘Water Battle’ Alurlyath – ‘Best of the Temple’ Alushtas – ‘Rain’ Alu’Tel'Quessir - ‘People of the Water’ Amarillis – ‘Flame-Flower’ Amrulugek – ‘Council/Meeting’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Anilessa – ‘Nefarious’ Aniq – ‘Ready’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Ansrivarr - ‘Memory’Anyrryt – ‘Belt’Ar - ‘Great’ Ar – ‘Sun’ Araegisess - ‘Great Protector’ Arael – ‘Heart’ Arael’Sha – ‘Heart Friend’ Arael’Vae – ‘Heart Son’ Aradoness - ‘Great Peacekeeper’Arael'lia – ‘Heart Oak’ Arakhor – ‘One Who Protects The Forest/Tree Warden’ (Grandfather Tree) Arakhora – ‘Those Who Protect The Forest/Tree Wardens’ Aravae - ‘Great Happiness/Joy’ Arcorar - ‘The Great King Forest’ Ar’Cor'Kerym – ‘Great King’s Sword’ (The Kingblade) Ardavanshee – ‘Elven Juvenile Delinquent’ Arfaern – ‘Great Wizard’ (Archmage) Argen'Tel'Lirynd - The Palace of Ages Aril'Tel'Quessir - ‘Avariel Elves’ Arivae – ‘Sunlight’ Arkerym - ‘Great Sword’ Arkerynsuoress - ‘Great Holy Warrior’ Arkhdrauth – ‘Willful, Wanton, Care-for-Nothing Destruction’ Armathor – ‘Great Defender’ Armathora – ‘Great Defenders’ Ar'N'Ehalaer - ‘Great Staff that is Not’ Arrn - ‘Storm’ Arrn’ess – ‘Storm Bringer’ Arrn’Tel’Orar - ‘Storm Erosion’ (High Magic Ritual) Ar’Selu’Taar - ‘High Mages of Cormanthyr’ Ar’Selu’Tel’Quess - ‘Great High Art of the People’ (High Magic) Arshaalth – ‘Great Axe’ Ar’Tel'Quessir - ‘People of the Sun’ Arvandor - ‘The High Forest’ Ary – ‘Noble’ Ary’Faern’Kerym – ‘Noble Sorcerer’s Sword’ (The Artblade) Aryvandaar – ‘Noble Woodland Home’ Ary’Velahr'Kerym – ‘Noble Warrior’s Sword’ (The Warblade) A’Su’Nys - ‘Niece’ (From Sister) A’Sum - ‘Daughter’ A’Su’Tan - ‘Niece’ (From Brother) A’Tel’Quessir – ‘Almost People’ (Half-Elves) Ath – ‘End of’ (Suffix) Athamault - ‘The Iron Pit’ Athil - ‘Bane’ (Suffix) Athila – ‘Banes’ (Suffix) Athkaraye – ‘Friend of the Elves’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Auglathla – old elvish surname for Winterbreeze. Avae - ‘Joy’ Avae’ess - ‘Joy Bringer’ B Be-inway - Awake. Bhin - Young human. Biir - Garbage. Used as an insult against half-elven and human heritage. Baelnorn - ‘Undead House Guardians’ Bedoar - ‘Cormanthyr's Silver Piece’Belluth - ‘Hand Power/Gifts of Art’Belkagen – ‘Good Seer’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Besthunit Nenle – ‘Hurry Up Slowly’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Bhin – ‘Young Human Male’ (Slang) Biir – ‘Waste/Garbage’ Blalath – ‘Mushroom’ Blalatha – ‘Mushrooms’ C Col - Not. Used as a prefix that means "not," as in "Colson," Not-Son (meaning literally daughter). Caercilcarn - ‘Council of the Wood’ Cállambëa – ‘Place of Heroes’ Casin Cu Calas – ‘Honor in Battle’Cath – ‘Cat’ Cath’Quessir – ‘Elven Cat’ Cath Shee - ‘Faerie Cat’ Cenerea - ‘Fetid Place’ Cha – ‘Half’ Cha’Tel'Quessir - ‘Half-Elves of the Yuirwood’ Chu Set – ‘Hold Calm/Calm Down’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Cinna – ‘Peace’ Cinnaess – ‘Peace Bringer’ Cinnaelos'Cor - ‘Day of Corellon’s Peace’ (Shieldmeet) Coo – ‘Dog’ Coo’Quessir – ‘Elven Dog’ Coo Shee – ‘Faerie Dog’ Cor – ‘Grand/Grand’ Cormanthor - ‘The King's Vow Forest’ (Pronounced ) Cormanthor - ‘Place of Great Promise’ (Pronounced ) Cormanthor - ‘Ruler of the Forest True’ (Pronounced ) Cormanthyr - ‘Culmination of Hope and Faith; The Fulfillment of Promise’ Cormiira - ‘Blessings of Corellon’ Coronal – ‘Great Speaker/ Wise Elder’ Coronals – ‘Great Speakers/ Wise Elders’ Cor’Selu’Taar - ‘Grand Mage of the High Mages of Cormanthyr’ Creyala – ‘Poker (Card Game)’ Crith – ‘Sun’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Crith Kesh Het – ‘Sun Shield To Me’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Crithta – ‘Sunbeam’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) D Dala – ‘Battle’ Dalsein - ‘Thunder’ Daoin – ‘Star’ Daoine – ‘Stars’ Daoine Dun – ‘Hill of the Stars’ Daoin’Teague’Feer - ‘Starshine Upon the People’ (High Magic Ritual) Darrdartha – ‘Foamjaws’ (Faerûnian Equivalent of Rabies) Delimbiyr – ‘Shining’ Delimbiyra – ‘Shining Bow’ Descenthallon – ‘Descend’ Dhaerowathil – ‘Drow Bane/Enemy’ (Specialty Priest of Shevarash) Dhaerowathila - ‘Drow Banes/Enemies’ (Specialty Priests of Shevarash) Dhaerow - ‘Face of Shadow/Traitor’ Dharasha – ‘Destiny’ Dilit – ‘Be Quiet’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Dlabraddath – ‘The Ending of Labrad’ (N’Tel’Quess District of Myth Drannor) Drag – ‘Hate/Malice’ Dragathil - ‘Bane of Hatred’ Drannor – ‘Song’ D’Rienne – ‘Acceptance of Potential Challenge Avoided’ Dun – ‘Hill’ Dur – ‘Twilight’ Durmista – ‘Forest of Twilight’ E E’A’Sum – ‘Grandson’ (Son of Daughter) Ebrath – ‘Friend’ E’E’Sum – ‘Grandson’ (Son of Son) Ehalaer – ‘Staff’ eisliesen - killing Elaorm – ‘Shape’ Elaorman - ‘Place from All Around and Nowhere; Home of Summoning’ (High Magic Ritual) Eldreth Veluuthra - ‘Victorious Blade of the People’ Elegard Aquilar – ‘Ancient Elven Battle Cry’ Elladyr - ‘Starstrike’ El'Tael – ‘Bladesingers’ Elverquisst - ‘Elven Wine’ Es'Caerta – ‘Deeply Emotional Plea Ending A Prayer’ Eska – ‘Fortress’ Ess – ‘Bringer’ (Suffix) Essraul – ‘Enthusiastic Slaying’ Estierren Nha Morden - ‘Spell Intended to Undo Other Spells’ (Dispel Magic) E’Sum – ‘Son’ E’Su’Nys – ‘Nephew’ (From Sister) E’Su’Tan – ‘Nephew’ (From Brother) Etriel - ‘Noble Elven Girl’ Etrielle- ‘Noble Elven Woman’’ Evael – ‘Intensity’ Evaelathil – ‘Flamebane’/ ‘Nemesis of Intensity’ Evaliir – ‘Song’ Evaliir’Enevahr - ‘The Song of Enevahr’ (High Magic Ritual) Evaliir’Tel’Quessir – ‘Song of the People’ Everae – ‘Of the People’ Everaer – ‘Elves Born on Evermeet Who Choose to Remain There’ Evereska - 'Fortress of the People’ Everantha – ‘Watchful Fortress’ F Fete - Fire. Fae – ‘One’ Faen – ‘Form’ Faer – ‘Magic’ Faerahrn – ‘One Who Wields Magic’ Faerfhaor – ‘Magical Transformation’ Faergiir – ‘Magical Brooch’Faer Glaurach – ‘Magical Scrolls’ Faerûn – ‘One Land’ Faern – ‘One Who Practices Art’ Faerna – ‘Those Who Practice the Art’ (Novices of the Church of Corellon Larethian) Faernaa – ‘Master Mage’ Faerniir – ‘Acolyte’ Faernos – ‘Navigator’ Faernsuor – ‘Holy Practitioner of the Art’ (Priest of the Church of Corellon Larethian) Faernsuora – ‘Holy Practitioners of the Art’ (Priests of the Church of Corellon Larethian) Faervian - ‘Battles Boon’ Faerzress – ‘Magic that Remained/Dominating Magic/Magic that Compelled’ Fflar – ‘True Valor’ Fhaor – ‘Transformation’ Fhaor’Akh’Tel’Quess - ‘Tribute of One’s Duty to the People’ (High Magic Ritual) Fhaoralusyolkiir – ‘Transformation of the Water Meteor’ Fhaorn – ‘Transformed’ Fhaorn’Quessir – ‘Transformed People’ (Sharn) Fhoeldin Durr – ‘The Thousandfold Way’ (The Waymeet) Filliken – ‘Open Skirt’ (Prostitute) Foqal - ‘Summon/Conjure’ G Gabreth – ‘Likely To Turn On You / Cruel In Battle (Dangerous/Vicious)’ Gaudutu – ‘Burning Legs’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Ghaatiil - ‘The Traveling Path’ (High Magic Ritual) Giir – ‘Brooch’ Giiraegisir - ‘Brooches of Guardianship’ Giiraegis – ‘Brooch of Guardianship’ Gisiae - ‘Keepers/Guardians’ Gisir - ‘Keeper/Guardian’ Glaeth – ‘Formidable In Battle / Well Armed / Having The Capacity To Do Much Damage’ (Dangerous / Vicious)’ Glaurach – ‘Scrolls’ Glaurachyndaar – ‘City of Scrolls’ Gray – ‘Dross’ Grugach – ‘Feral Ones’ (Also a Term of Oearth)Guenhyvar – ‘Shadow’ Gyrah – ‘Bird’ Gyrlass – ‘Falcon’ Gyrlaszthraen – ‘Swift Strike Hunting Bird’ Gys Sa Salen – ‘Give Me a Drink/I Need A Drink’ H Haera – ‘Center’ Haereeunmn – ‘All Things Elven’ Hahlorkh – ‘Butchers’ (UnElf-like Brutes and Savages) H'ei'Yal Drathinmaleé – ‘Steel Dancers’ (Duskblades) Holme – ‘Haven’ Hond- ‘True’ Hrayek – ‘Cut Off/Exile’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Hro’Nyewachu – ‘Heart of the Piercing’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Hykyath – ‘Prance’ I Ivaebhin - boy filled with brightness. Iaras- ‘Elven Term for Planet Chandos’ Iilor – ‘Place’ (Location) Iket Sotha – ‘Fort of Winter/Winterkeep’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Ikwe – ‘Get Back’ Ilaerothil – ‘Sentinel’ Ileleste - ‘Falling Rain’ Ilyrana – ‘Opal of Rare Beauty’ Inisach Tin Nekutha Hro’Nyewachwe – ‘Seeker and Survivor of the Heart of the Piercing’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Iolaa – ‘Gunner’ Iorwe - ‘Step Aside’ I’osi – ‘Mother of Mother’ (Grandmother) I’osu – ‘Mother of Father’ (Grandmother) Iquar – ‘Create’ Iqua – ‘Creator’ Iqua'Tel'Quessir - Creator Races. Irbryn – ‘Riding / Hunting / Trained’ Iriador – ‘Garnet’ Ityak'Ortheel - ‘The Elf-Eater’ Iumathiashae - ‘Mother of Oceans’ (Aquatic Elf City) Ivae - ‘Light’ Ivaebhin – ‘Boy Filled with Brightness’ Ivae’ess - ‘Light Bringer’ J K Kerym - blade (as in blade of steel). Kiira - Lore gem. Former: Tel'Kiira. See Also: Selu'Kiira. Kirthol Erdel-the Thunder Peaks mountain range. Kaer’Vaelen – ‘First Hilt of the Bladesingers’ Kaharenharik Ket – ‘Fires of Heaven Fall’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Kai’Soeh’Takal - ‘Skin and Breath of the Wyrm’ (High Magic Ritual) Karakhnir – ‘Sharpens the Bite’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Kaweh – Speak’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Kaweh Rut Kyed – ‘Speak Out Now’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Kehrareth – ‘Intense Grief/Despair’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Kehrareth – ‘Fey’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Kel'Min'Hara – ‘Fleet Defenders of the Blessed’ Kelytha – ‘Horse Kelythaess ‘Horse Bringer’ (Stable Hand) Kerdrim – ‘First-Mate’ Kerradu – ‘Privation/Want’ Kerraduess – ‘Bringer of Want’ (Beggar) Kerradunath – ‘The End of Privation and Want’ (Nobles Ward of Myth Drannor) Kery – ‘Foe’ Keryfaertel - ‘The Lore of Battle Magic’ Kerym – ‘Sword’ Keryn – ‘Warrior’ Kerynsuoress - ‘Holy Warrior’ Keryvian - ‘Foes Boon’ Key’anna De Cormyr - ‘We Guard This Wooded Land’ Kholiathra – ‘Spirit-Servants of Sehanine Moonbow’ Kholiast – ‘Elven Card Game’ Khov – ‘Trio’ Khov'Anilessa - ‘Trio Nefarious’ Kiharian – ‘Gem Mirror’ Kiir – ‘Gem’ Kiira – ‘Gems’ Kiira N'Vaelahr - ‘Shadow Lore Gems’ Kiiratel’Uvaeranni – ‘Lore Crystals of Uvaeren’ Kileaarna Reithigir – ‘Unjoining the Mystic Weave’ (High Magic Ritual) Kintiar – ‘Marine’ Kintiara – ‘Marines’ Kweshta – ‘Dear One/Special/Unique’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Kyed – ‘Now’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Kyre – ‘Flawless’ Kyre’Kiir – ‘Flawless Gem’ Kyre’Kiira – ‘Flawless Gems’ L '''Laran - Regal, or "one who is regal". Laranlas - Regal lady. Title used by female rulers of Ardeep. Laranlors - Regal lord. Title used by male rulers of Ardeep. La – ‘Crescent’ Laev – ‘Peace’ Lalala – ‘Water’ Lalyshae’Seldar’Wihylos - ‘Sacraments of Seldarine Blessing’ (High Magic Ritual) Laranlas – ‘Regal Lady’ Laranlors – ‘Regal Lord’ Lasz – ‘Savagely Stab, Slash, or Attack’ Lateu – ‘Crescent Moon’ Lateu’Suoress - ‘Crescent Moon Blessed’ Lateuquor - ‘Forest Communion of the Crescent Moon’ Levarithin – ‘Levitate’ Lharast - ‘Full Moon’ Lorkh – ‘Savage Butchers who Lost Their Elven Nature Long Ago Through Such Behavior’ Lothen - ‘City of Silver Spires’ Luridel- ‘Elven Term for Planet Coliar’ Lusbaren – ‘Swords of the People’ Lusabrar – ‘Sword of the People’ Ly'Tel'Quessir - ‘Lythari Elves’ M Maethe - ‘Perhaps’ (Slang) Mah – ‘Having to do with Magic’ Mahri – ‘Mage Fiend’ Maniferril – ‘Reappear’ Manth – ‘Vow’ Manth'Elh'Nar – ‘Place of Pride’s Fall’ Manthor – ‘Vow of the Woods’ Mathor – ‘Defender’ Mathora – ‘Defenders’ Menelmen – ‘Skyway’ Mhaor – ‘Corruption’ Mhaorathil – ‘Bane of Corruption’ Mhaorkiira – ‘Corrupt Gem’ Miir – ‘Priceless’ Mista – ‘Forest’ Mor – ‘Darkness’ / ‘Absence of Life’ / ‘True Death’ Mormhaor – ‘Corrupted Death’ /’Undeath’ Mormhaor’Sykerylor - ‘The Killing Storm’ (High Magic Ritual) Morvian - ‘Darkness' Boon’ Mraerital – ‘Vigilance of the People’ Mraeritar – ‘Vigilances of the People’ Mythaalniir Darach – ‘Spell of Mythal Shaping’ Myth – ‘City’ Myth Adofaer – ‘City of Peaceful Magic’ Myth Adofhaor – ‘City of Peaceful Transformation’ Mythmathor – ‘City Defender’ Myth Drannor - ‘City of Song’ Myth Nantar – ‘City of Destinies’ Myth Ondath - ‘City of Peace’ N N'Vaelhar - Shadow soldiers. Singular: N'Vaelharn. N’ – ‘Negates the Suffix Or Shifts the Meaning Somewhat, To Be Something Other Than The Literal Word/Root’ Na Kwast Wahir Athu Kyene Wekht Unarihe – ‘Better A Cold Truth Than A Warm Lie’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Nalavarauthatoryl - 'The Maiden Alavara, Betrothed of Thatoryl, Painted in Blood’ Nanta – ‘Destiny’ Nantar – ‘Destinies’ Nar – ‘Stone’ Nar – ‘Immovable / Eternal’ Nar’Talas – ‘Stone Body / Frozen Soul / Statue Form’ Nath – ‘End Of’ (Suffix) Nelath – ‘Season’ Nestirtye - ‘Elsewhere’ Newetik – ‘Without Heart/Without Honor’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Nharaigh Lathanyll - ‘Noontime Sunlight’ N’Landroshien - ‘Darkness in Night’ Nias – ‘Agreement’ Nikerym – ‘Short Sword’ Niketu – ‘Ice Fields’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Nikym – ‘Dagger’ Nìlaa – ‘Sailor’ Nin – ‘Highest’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) N’Maernthor - ‘Hidden Homeland’ (High Magic Ritual) Nor – ‘Passion’ N’Quor’Khaor - ‘The Banishing’ (High Magic Ritual) N’Tel’Orar - ‘Corrosion/Erosion’ (High Magic Ritual) N'Tel’Quessir - ‘Not of the People’ (Non-Elves) N'Tel'Que'Tethira - 'City Dweller' N'Vaelahr - ‘Shadow Soldiers' N'Vaelahrn - ‘Member of the Shadow Soldiers’ Nys – ‘Sister’ O O – ‘Parent’ Oacil’Quevan - ‘The Forms of Unity and Age Among the Forests’ (High Magic Ritual) Ochael- ‘Elven Term for Planet Karpri’ Ol – ‘On’ Ol Ahnvae Sehanine – ‘On Sehanine’s Night’ (Feast of the Moon) Olin – ‘Secret’ Olin Aelou – ‘Secret Meeting’ Olin Gisir - ‘Secret Keeper’ Olin Gisiae - ‘Secret Keepers’ Ol’Iirtal Eithun - ‘Flights of True Mark/Arrows of Art’ (High Magic Ritual) Olkiir – ‘Star’ Omah – ‘Chief/Leader’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Omah Nin – ‘Highest Chief’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Onal – ‘Speaker’ Ondath – ‘Peace’ Ondrei er Ysele - ‘Word of Potency’ (High Magic Ritual) Or – ‘Wood’ Ora – “Woods’ Or’Tel’Quessir – ‘People of the Wood’ Orar – ‘Erode’ O’Si – ‘Female Parent’ (Mother) Osi’Nys – ‘Aunt’ (Sister of Mother) Osi’Tan – ‘Uncle’ (Brother of Mother) Os’Nys – ‘Aunt’ O’Su – ‘Male Parent’ (Father) Os’Tan – ‘Uncle’ Osu’Nys – ‘Aunt’ (Sister of Father) Osu’Tan – ‘Uncle’ (Brother of Father) P Pyesigen - Four snows. Used as a measure of four years that begins and ends on Shieldmeet. Parlu – ‘Eight’ Penaal – ‘Battlepoet’ (Bard) Piir – ‘Treasure’ Pye – ‘Four’ Pyesigen - ‘Four Snows’ (Collective Term for Four Years) *Interchangeable with Aeloulaev Q Qu – ‘Binding’ Quamaniith - ‘The Vow Tangible’ (High Magic Ritual) Quar – ‘Binder’ Quefirre Soora Kan Izzt? – ‘Amnestria, Can it Really Be You?’ Quex – ‘Most’ Quex Etrielle – ‘Most Noble/Supreme Lady’ Qu’Kiir – ‘Binding Gem’ Qu’Kiira – ‘Binding Gems’ Qu’kiir Vian Ivae, Qu’kiir Nethmet. Ivae Marat Vand Cormanthor. Mythal Selen Mhaor Kenet. Qu’kiir Vand Tir T’Nor – ‘Binding Gem Awaken Your Light. Dance the Weave of the Mythal. Bind It to Me that I Might Drive Corruption From Our Home.’ Quess'ar'Teranthvar - ‘Golden Grove of Hidden Knowledge’ Quess - ‘An Honorable Elven Male’ Quessir – ‘The Elven People’ Quinpah – ‘Elven Bread’ Quor – ‘Communion’ R Rysar - Used to imply a span of important time or a generation, depending on its context. Usually it is used to measure the reign of a specific elven ruler. Rysar are further broken down by Aeloulaeva, Pyesigen, or a particular ruler's reign. Raegar – ‘Trained Hunting Dogs’ Rathla – ‘Blood-Bound/Blood-Brothers (Eastern Lythari Dialect)’ Raun – ‘Large’ Ri – ‘Out’ Rua – ‘Star’ Ruar – ‘Stars’ Ruar’Tel’Quessir – ‘People of the Stars’ Rua’Coronal – ‘ Great Star Speaker’ (Admiral) Ruathimaer – ‘Starwings’ (Spelljamming Vessel) Ruavel – ‘Star Blade’ (Pilot) Ruendil - ‘Cormanthyr's Platinum Piece’ Rûn – ‘Land’ Rut – ‘Out’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Ryniesta – ‘Seeds of Heroism’ Rysar - ‘Duration of Coronal’s Reign’ S Selu'Kiira - High lore gems. Selu'taar - The Art's Disciples, or High Mages. Saloh’Cint’Nias - ‘Gift of Alliance’ (High Magic Ritual) Saratycoron – ‘Coral Crown’ Saurot - ‘Taint/Rot’ (Slang) Seneirril Tathyr – Mooncrescent Order Selarrynm – ‘Rainydale’ Seldarine - ‘The Fellowship of Brothers and Sisters of the Wood’ Seldarine! – ‘Gods!’ (Expression of Exasperation) Selkerdrim – ‘Captain’ Selu – ‘High/Grand’Selu'Kiira - ‘High Lore Gem’ Selu’Taar – ‘High Caster’ Selumista – ‘High Forest’ Seanchai – ‘Storyteller of Rare Skill’ Sept – ‘Minor Branch (Of A Family/Clan)’ Sha – ‘Friend’ Shal – ‘Spear/Lance’ Shalaquin – ‘Elven String Instrument’ Shanta – ‘Tree’ Shantar – ‘Trees’ Sharde – ‘Winds Blow’ Sharr - ‘Hold/Towers Of' Sha'Tel’Quessir - ‘Friend of the People’ Shaalth – ‘Axe’ Shee – ‘Faerie’ Sheshyrinnam - ‘The Homes of the Faithful’ (Religious Community in Myth Drannor) Shessepra – ‘Scepter’ Shilmaer - ‘Cormanthyr's Gold Piece’ Shil – ‘Shadows’ Shilmista – ‘Forest of Shadows’ Si – ‘Female’ Sig – ‘To Snow’ Sige – ‘Snow’ Sigen – ‘Snows’ Siiluth - ‘Beaching Bay’ Siksin Neneweth – ‘Ice Skins (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Slaugh – ‘Mud Wallowing Dogs’ (Orcs) Soond - ‘Land Lover’ Srinna - ‘One Who Tests Limits and Establishes New Boundaries’ Srinshee - ‘Keeper of the Secrets (of Magic)/ Keeper of Our Power’ Ssri'Tel'Quessir - ‘Drow Elves’ (Pre-Descent) Su – ‘Male’ Sum – ‘Child’ Sumezh – ‘Stray Dog’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Surin – ‘Celestial Places’ Surin’Tel’Quessir – ‘People of the Celestial Places’ Suor – ‘Holy’ Suoress – ‘Blessed’ Suyoll - ‘The Revival’ (High Magic Ritual) Sy - ‘Wild’ Syolkiir - ‘Wild Star’ (Meteor) Sy’Tel'Quessir - ‘People of the Wilds’ T Ta – ‘Beam’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Taar - ‘Sender/Caster’ Tael – ‘Apprentice’ Tal – ‘Swift’ Tan – ‘Brother’ Tanar – ‘Send/Cast’ Tanar'ri - ‘Outcast/Cast Out’ Taryaryah – ‘Dog’ Talas – ‘Body / Soul / Self’ Te – ‘Well’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Telardon - ‘City of Emerald Spires’ Tel'Kiira - ‘Lore Gem’ Telmiirkara Neshyrr – ‘Rite of Transformation’ Tel – ‘Of’ Tel'Quessir - ‘Of the People’ Tel'Teukiira - ‘Moonstar’ Ter'Ael - ‘Whetstone’ Ter'Ael Veluuthra - ‘Whetstone of the Victorious Blade’ Teu - ‘Moon’Teu`Kelytha– ‘Moon Horse’ Teuivae – ‘Moonlight’ Teu’Tel'Quessir - ‘People of the Moon’ Teuvel – ‘Moonblade’ Thalver - ‘Cormanthyr's Copper Piece’ Thaes – ‘Young Stranger Elf’ Tham – ‘To Be Close To’ Thammarch - ‘Cormanthyr's Electrum Piece’ Theur – ‘Shield/Screen’ Theur’Foqal - ‘Summoned Shield; Conjured Screen’ (High Magic Ritual) Thil – ‘Evening’ Thimae – ‘Wing’ Thimae Kelytha – ‘Wing Horse’ (Pegasus) Thimaer – ‘Wings’ Thor – ‘Vow/Promise’ Thraen – ‘Hunt’ Tiru – ‘Tower’ Tiru’Tel’Quessir – 'Tower of the People’ Tol'ithraen – ‘Indentured Servant’ Trunalor – ‘Star People’ Ty’athalae – ‘The Peace Attained Through the Absolute Beauty of Nature and Harmony with Ones Surroundings’ Tyss – ‘Cousin’ Tyssir – ‘Cousins’ U U’Aestar’Kess - ‘One Heart, One Mind, One Breath’ (High Magic Ritual) Uaul’Selu’Keryth - ‘The Sundering’ (High Magic Ritual) Uluemyn – ‘Elven Term for Planet Anadia’ Uluuth Phlarenn - ‘Cleansing Blade’ Uluvathae – ‘Your Fortune Bring you Joy’ U’Osi – ‘Father of Mother’ (Grandfather) U’Osu – ‘Father of Father’ (Grandfather) Uskeche – ‘Fire/Flame/Spirit/Ghost’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Uuthra – ‘Victorious’ (Suffix) Uvahlura – ‘Other-Than-Here Places of Extremes’ (Elven Term for The Outer Planes) U Werekh Kye We – ‘Great Winds Be Born’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Uwethla – ‘Skin-Bound’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) V Vyshaan : A vile curse or an insult. A reference to the Vyshaan clan Va – ‘Father’ Vae – ‘Son’ Vael – ‘Blades’ Vaelahrn – ‘Those who Wields Blades’ (Fighters) Vaendaan'naes – ‘Reborn In Life's Bright Struggles’ Vaendin'thiil - ‘Fatigued By Life's Dark Trials’Valantra – ‘Spellsingers’ Vandor – ‘Forest’ Vandora – ‘Forests’ Vanessaril – ‘Disappear’ Vel - ‘Blade’ Velahrn – ‘One who Wields Blades’ (Fighter) Vel'Nikerym – ‘Blade Lord’ Vel'Nikeryma - ‘Blade Lords’ Veluthe – ‘Beautiful’ Veluthil - Beautiful of the Evening' Veluuthra – ‘Victorious Blade’ Vian - ‘Boon’ (Suffix) Vil – ‘Wolf’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect)Vili – ‘Wolves’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Viliniketu – ‘Wolves of the Ice Fields/Winterwolves’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Voeraen – ‘Elf Toddlers’ Vuorl’Kyshuf - ‘A Message on Birds’ Wings to Silver’ (High Magic Ritual) Vyshaan - ‘Power-Mad’ (Vile Elven Curseword) W Walaxyrvaan – ‘Lynx of Approaching Dusk’ Wealdath – ‘Unspoiled Woods’ Wutheh – ‘Find/Seek’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) X Y Yastehanye – ‘Honored Exile’ (Eastern Lythari Dialect) Yathaghera – ‘Lurue’ Y'Landrothiel - ‘The Travelers Star’ Yrryt – ‘Utilitarian Belt’ Y'Tellarien - ‘Far Peak’ Yulthaari – ‘Promissory Note of Myth Drannor’ Z Zenar - Less than half. Used as an insult to humans born to a half-elven parent. Za – ‘Grand’ Zaen’Sheaen – ‘The All-Seeing Gaze’ Za’Rua’Coronal – ‘Grand Great Star Speaker’ (Grand Admiral) Zenar – ‘Less than Half’(Slang)’ Z’Ress – ‘To Hold Dominance/To Remain in Force’ Sayings in Common Sweet Water and Light Laughter - ‘A Polite Farewell’ The Night is Short – ‘Lovers' Invitation on Midsummer Night’ The Saga of Woe - ‘Ancient Elven Folk Tale’ The Phoenix Rises from Cysar Vale - ‘Elven Legend’ The Lay of Shraevyn – “Elven Ballad’ The Dance of Swirling Winds – ‘Holy Day of Aerdrie Faenya’ The Melding of the Three - ‘Holy Day of Angharradh’ The High Flow - ‘Holy Day of Deep Sashelas’ The Deep Ebb - ‘Holy Day of Deep Sashelas’ The Midnight Gambol - ‘Holy Day of Erevan Ilesere’ Secrets of the Heart - ‘Holy Day of Hanali Celanil’ The Marking of Time - ‘Daily Ritual of Labelas Enoreth’ The Budding - ‘Holy Day of Rillifane Rallathil’ The Transformation - ‘Holy Day of Rillifane Rallathil’ Lunar Hallowing - ‘Holy Day of Sehanine Moonbow’ Feast of the Moon - ‘Holy Day of Sehanine Moonbow’ Mystic Rites of the Luminous Cloud - ‘Holy Ritual of Sehanine Moonbow’ Dark Court Slaughter - ‘Holy Day of Shevarash’ Circle of Transcendence - ‘Ritual of Sehanine Moonbow’ Transcendence - ‘Ritual of Sehanine Moonbow’ Dwarf Beard – ‘Small Insult’ The Handfasting – ‘Pledge of Love’ The Birds Sing of Elf-Rising – ‘Ancient Elven Song’ Inferno – ‘Ancient Elven Tale’ White-Hand – ‘Insult to an Ark’Faern’ Seven Days of Corellon – ‘Holy Day of Corellon Larethian’ The Time of the Weaving – ‘Holy Day of Corellon Larethian & Mystra’ Finale – ‘Elven Prophecy Concerning the End of the World’ Blesséd – ‘Contraction of Most-Close-Blesséd-Kin’ Stars Shining Right Through Their Eyes – ‘Term Referring to Young Age’ The Horns of the Far Elf Realm – ‘Ancient Elven Ballad’ The Strength of Corellon, the Beauty of Hannalli, the Joy of Aerali - 'Elven Farewell Blessing' Fair be our meeting, for our hearts are light and our swords sheathed, we hold peace in our hands and its light guides us. – ‘Traditional Elven Greeting’ We remember cities now in ruin and forests murdered, yet still we sing to the stars and hope for renewal – ‘Traditional Elven Lament’ Ballad of Jarsali and the Treant – ‘Elven Song’ The Elf Maids and the Orc Lord – ‘Elven Tavern Song’Evereskan Clearwater – ‘Drink from Evereska’Correlian – ‘Elven Star Constellation’ Angharradh - ‘Elven Star Constellation’ The Eyes of Uelaereene – ‘Elven Star Constellation’ The Dancer - ‘Elven Star Constellation’ Labraen - ‘Elven Star Constellation’ Elael, the Songsmith – ‘Elven Star Constellation’ Auranamn – ‘Elven Star Constellation’ Deep Sashelas - ‘Elven Star Constellation’ Tilvadar - ‘Elven Star Constellation’ Tambaun - ‘Elven Star Constellation’ Laeryn’s Lament – ‘Elven Song’ My Love Green And Growing - ‘Elven Ballad’ Blood of My Sisters – ‘Elven Ballad’ The Moondapple Stag - ‘Elven Ballad’ Knights On The Ride - ‘Elven Ballad’ Thorn Of Rose - ‘Elven Ballad’ Winterwillow - ‘Elven Instrumental’ Greenhallow Mantle - ‘Elven Ballad’ Stone Fall, Tree Rise - ‘Elven Ballad’ The Lady Laughing - ‘Elven Ballad Thank you, Corellon, for Guidance this Night. May our Arrows Fly Swift, May our Blades Strike True, May our Spells Smite our Foes and Shield Us from Harm. As the Seldarine Will – ‘Prayer to Corellon Larethian on the Eve of Battle’ When Humanity Learns the Songs of the Ancient Elves from its Own Study, they will Reap Rewards of True Music and Knowledge – ‘Elven Expression’ As I Would Think, so Shall Ye; As I Would Feel, so Shall Ye; As I Would Do, so Shall Ye; As I Would Not Harm, Nor Shall Ye; As I Would, so Shall the Clan; As the Clan Would, so Shall I; As We Would, so Shall Ye. The People are as One, and Never Shall I Stray From This, Nor Shall Ye, For to Digress is to Diminish You and Your People – ‘Final Stanza of the Code of the People of Myth Drannor’ Round Ear – ‘Elven Insult of Half-Elves’ Monkey Face – ‘Elven Insult of Half-Elves’ Evermead – ‘Elven Mead’ Glad Homeagain – ‘Elven Return Greeting’ It Is Better To Have A Bad Knife Than A Good Dwarf – ‘Elven Saying’ Evermeet! Evermeet! Home of the People. Realm of Sweet Magic, Land of the Light; Long have I Tarried Away From thy Forests, Long Lie the Shadows that Darken to Night. Evermeet! Evermeet! East Blow the Breezes that Carry the Fragrance of Evermeet’s Shore, and Soon the Realms Will in Truth be Forgotten, As thy Lost, Wayward Child Returns Home Once More – ‘Elven Poem’ Amlauril is Not Merely Queen of Evemeet. Amlauril is Evermeet – ‘Elven Saying’ May You See Evermeet – ‘Aryvandaarian Blessing/Well-Wishing May You Hear As Clear As A Diamond – ‘Elven Saying’ References Category:Elven languages Category:Articles lacking sources